Tommy and Annika: Grand Prize Winner!
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: Roger's hopes of winning a quiet new home on ultimate quiz show are dashed when Tommy becomes the substitute contestant


Tommy and Annika are playing "Who Has the Loudest Megaphone?' at Tommy's house. "Ahhhhh!" yells Tommy through his megaphone. Annika yells back, even louder. Tommy yells back, even louder than Annika. Annika yells back again so loud that Gary hides under the bed. Tommy yells back at the top of his voice, "I'M LOUDER!"

Next door, Roger Ramjet cannot hear himself think. He storms over to Tommy's house and barges in through the door. Just when he yells, "Quiet!" Roger Ramjet hears his name on Tommy's television.

"And next week's final contestant is... Roger Ramjet!" the TV says.

"What did that just say?" asks Roger Ramjet.

"Roger Ramjet! You're going to be on San Bernardino's ultimate quiz show, Think Tank!" Tommy yells.

"I am?" asks Roger Ramjet. He has never seen the show before.

"Yeah, but that show is really hard," says Annika.

"And no one has EVER won the grand prize," sighs Tommy.

Just then, they hear the TV announcer reveal the next grand prize: "You choice of a mystery bag of cardboard products OR anywhere in San Bernardino! a brand new house"

"Wow, a mystery bag of cardboard products!" Annika says.

"I can't believe they would really give away that good of a prize," says Tommy. "Too bad it is impossible to win."

While Annika and Tommy marvel at the thought of a mystery bag of cardboard products, Roger Ramjet dreams of moving to a new house far, far away from Tommy and Annika. With the wonderfully quiet possibilities in mind, he goes home to start studying for the show.

When the day of the show arrives, Tommy and Annika go along with Roger Ramjet to cheer him on. They get there first and grab front-row seats

After a long, nervous wait, the show finally begins. The host asks the first question. "Which actor is the lead singer of a famous American band "30 Seconds to Mars"," he says.

Roger Ramjet buzzes in. "Bono," he answers.

"I'm sorry," says the host. "There is no such thing as a lead singer."

"Sure there is," says Roger Ramjet. "I just saw one..."

"Please, you have missed the question," says the host.

"But... " says Roger Ramjet. Before he can finish, the host moves on to another question.

Roger Ramjet begins to get flustered. Soon he misses another question.

And another. By the time the first commercial break arrives, Roger Ramjet has missed 37 questions.

Tommy tells Annika that they have to do something - Roger Ramjet is falling fast. During the commercial break, Tommy races up to the stage to give Roger Ramjet some encouragement. But in his rush to get there, he runs over the cameraman. The camera spins out of control and hits Roger Ramjet, knocking him out cold.

The director appears and yells to the stagehands, "Quick! Get that squid off the stage and find a new contestant - anybody I" The director spots Tommy, points at him, and tells the makeup artists to get him ready - he's going on.

Within seconds, Tommy is standing at Roger Ramjet's podium.

He quickly gathers his thoughts. He realizes that he has never gotten a single question right when watching Think Tank! at home. So he decides that whenever he thinks he knows the answer to a question, he must answer the exact opposite.

The commercial break ends. "We'd like to welcome our new contestant, Tommy Settigren," says the host. "Now, Round Two..."

"True or False?" asks the host. "The color are often the domes of churches in Russia is Gold colored"

Tommy thinks to himself. "Domes of churches in Russia is Gold! Everybody knows that!" He hits his buzzer. But just as he is about to say "False," he hears his own voice chanting inside his head. "Must answer the opposite, Tommy... Must answer the opposite, Tommy..."

"Uh, True?" he says.

"Correct!" says the host.

Tommy is amazed. Using his successful "opposite method," he goes on a 16-question winning streak and makes it to the final Think Tank! grand-prize round.

Tommy is lowered into the giant Think Tank. "Here is your final question..." says the host. But Tommy cannot hear him.

"Wait a minute!" says Tommy. "This is a soundproof tank! No wonder no one has ever won the grand prize!"

"Great! They can't even hear me talking to myself!" he says. So Tommy pulls out his portable megaphone.

"I've come too far not to make a guess," he says. "I'll guess 'Canberra,' because a capital of Australia that want i go."

'But wait! What flower is the symbol of the sun and the symbol of Japan?" Tommy wonders. He thinks. Then he grabs his megaphone and yells out his answer: "CHRYSANTHEMUM!"

"Chrysanthemum is correct!" yells the host. Tommy is lifted out of the Think Tank. The grand-prize celebration begins. Tommy can't believe it.

"I just have one final question for you," asks the host. "Do you want the mystery bag of cardboard products OR the brand new house anywhere in San Bernardino?"

Tommy desperately wants the mystery bag of cardboard products. But then he hears that voice again: "Opposite, Tommy! OPPOSITE!" So Tommy looks right at the camera and yells, "I'll take the house!"

Thinking he is signing autographs, Tommy signs for the house.

Tommy still does not realize his mistake. At the American Eagle's Headqutears, a happy Roger Ramjet asks Tommy where he is planning to move and build his new house.

"Oh no, Roger Ramjet, I'm taking the mystery bag of cardboard," says Tommy.

"Tommy, you chose the house. I saw you sign the papers," says Roger Ramjet.

"I did?" asks Tommy.

"Yeah, Tommy," says Annika. "Today is a happy-sad day for the old Annika."

After a few moments, Tommy says, "In that case, I know exactly where I'm going to build my new house."

The next day, Roger Ramjet sees Tommy and Annika standing in Tommy's yard. Some unusually muscular fish are lifting Tommy's pineapple and moving it away.

"Tommy, what is happening?" asks Roger Ramjet.

"I'm having my new house delivered, Roger Ramjet!" says Tommy happily.

"Delivered?" cries Roger Ramjet.

Tommy's new house is delivered. It is exactly identical to his old pineapple.

"You built the exact same house on the exact same spot?!" asks Roger Ramjet.

"No, silly!" says Tommy. "I had this one made with thinner walls so we can all hear each other better if anybody needs anything." Annika and Tommy laugh. "Good idea, Tommy," says Annika "Thanks!" yells Tommy, loudly.

"Thank YOU!" yells Annika, even louder.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" screams Tommy.

Roger Ramjet goes home.

* * *

A/N: Tommy is wearing yellow-cyan two-tone shirt, purple leather trench coat, red paisley shorts, and white classic trainers.

and Annika is wearing white ruffled hem jacket, very sky blue floral puff sleeve frock, and brown 3-layer fringed boots.

All Clothes from Style Savvy series.


End file.
